Harry Potter and the last of the Hocruxes
by london75
Summary: Harry goes out to search for the rest of the Hocruxes. While still at school. I deleted the original, and updated it by editing my mistakes. There is also a new chapter. I hope you read and review! Even though you know how it all ends really. Thankyou!
1. Leaving or not

Harry Potter and the last of the Hocruxes

Summary: Harry goes out and tries to find the last of the Hocruxes and goes to school at the same time. He is going through a lot with Ginny. And had to sneak out of the castle every weekend to go on his adventures. Spoilers of the last book half-blood prince. Please read and review.

Chapter 1: leaving or not.

"Professor McGonagall. I can't come back to Hogwarts next year, I have to finish what Dumbledore and I started. I just wanted to say goodbye, and I wanted you to send this to the Dursley's. They probably won't care that I'm not coming back to their house, but I thought I should at least tell them." Harry said. He looked up at his old Professor and handed her the letter addressed to the Dursley's, number four Privet Drive.

"I don't see why you are doing this Potter. I could ask the Ministry to let you leave school once a week to do whatever you are going to do." she put down the letter and stared at Harry. "If they don't let you, I could help you sneak out. It would be easier. I know that it would be breaking the rules, but I know that Dumbledore would of wanted you to finish what he had started. He would want you to still go to school."

"I can't do that. It will take more than a day to do what I have to do. I don't want to cause trouble. And I don't want to stay here and have to tell Hermione and Ron that they can't come every time I go. It would be just too many goodbyes." Harry answered. He hadn't wanted to think about saying goodbye to the one he loved. Ginny, he had already broken up with her and told her that they could never be together. He knew that she would go out with someone else and he would have to stay and watch her forget about him. "There is still five Hocruxes left and I am the one that has to find them."

"You still can't give up school. It would really help you if you stayed. I hope you make the right choice. Think about what your about what your about to do." and with that Harry turned around and walked towards the door. "I hope you really think on this Potter. Do you think that it would be easier with not ever seeing your friends again, or seeing them everyday. And either way, I don't think that Miss Weasley will ever forget you." Harry looked back with a puzzled look on his face. "Everyone knows that you two belong together."

"I'll think on it tonight Professor. But I am not saying that I have changed my mind yet. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too, Mr. Potter."

Harry started back up to the Gryffindor common room. He started to think on what McGonagall had said.

**I don't think that I can stay here any longer. It would be too hard. But it would be really hard never seeing Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ever again. I just don't know... It's just too hard. I want to stay and be with all my friends here. But I think it would be too hard saying goodbye every week and having to think that I might never see my friends again. But on the other hand staying in school would mean that I would be able to learn new tricks to use on my searches. I just don't know.**

"You know that we don't want you to leave us Harry. But if you go, we will be all right. Anytime that you would be in need of some help we'll be there in a flash. I hope that you know that, Harry." Hermione said. They had been in the common room waiting for Harry. The moment Harry walked in they were telling him all the reasons not to leave school. But to their surprise he agreed to all their reasons.

"I know that you don't want me to leave. And I agree to all your reasons why I shouldn't go. But I really need to be going to bed. I need to think in peace. Goodnight." Harry said getting up.

"Goodnight Harry." Ron said.

Harry walked up the stairs and into his room. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all fast asleep. Harry quickly got into his pajamas and got into bed. A couple of minutes later the door open and Ron came in. He fell onto his bed without getting into his pajamas and was snoring in seconds.

Harry lay in bed the whole night not being able to go to sleep.


	2. Going Back to the Borrow

Chapter 2: Going back to the borrow

In the morning he was the first up. And by the time Ron and Hermione woke up Harry was already dressed and ready to leave.

"I've made my decision. Next year I will came back and stay here for the year. Every week I will go and look for the next Hocruxes." He said when they had sat down in the deserted Great Hall. "And, even though I know that I shouldn't put you or anyone in trouble, you guys can come anytime you want to. But only if you promise me that if anything happens to me, you will disparate back to Hogsmeade and run to the school and tell McGonagall what happened."

"Oh Harry! I knew that you wouldn't leave us! I promise! I totally promise!" Hermione said hugging Harry. "Ron, what about you?"

"You know that I will never let you go alone mate." Ron said shaking Harry's hand.

Suddenly someone from behind Harry said, "Don't forget about me." Harry looked quickly behind to see Ginny.

"I already said that Harry doesn't want you to get in trouble Ginny! I told you to just leave it alone!" Ron said looking madly up at her.

"Why do you guys get to go? I know as much as you guys! And I promise to run if something happens. Let me go Ron! Please!" Ginny yelled at Ron.

"I say that it should be up to Mrs. Weasley. She'll know what to have her do." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah. When we get home today we'll ask Mum." Ron said.

"But you already know that she'll say no! That's the only reason why you're saying I have to! I bet anything she won't let you if she finds out that I want to!" Ginny said back to Ron. She sat down on the other side of Harry and held his hand. A rush went through Harry. He smiled and looked at her. But she was still looking at Ron with a mad look in her eye. "So if you want to go with Harry you might not want me to bring it up with Mum."

"Ginny..." Ron started to say but Harry cut him off.

"I don't think that I want you to come. It would be too dangerous. I already told you that if Voldemort found out that we liked each other... I mean that I liked you; he would try to do something. I really think that you should stay here and do research about the last of the Hocruxes and try to find out where they are. It would be a real help. Then we don't have to do it on top of our homework, and it would be easier for you to do it on the weekends when we're gone." Harry said turning to her. "Please do that, Ginny."

She sat there for a second or two looking back and forth from Ron to Harry. She looked down and said, "Fine, I would really love to do that Harry." She squeezed his hand and looked strait into his eyes. "I guess it would help a lot. Happy Ron?"

Professor McGonagall voice suddenly said from the front of the Great Hall. "Will all the students please go to the front of the school to begin the ride to platform 9 3/4." Harry got up with Ginny and started out to the carriages. Ron and Hermione following close behind. When arriving at the carriages. They all climbed into one of the free carriages.

"Why is it that you think that Voldemort will want to hurt me. He knows that Ron and Hermione are close to you and he hasn't tried to hut them yet." Ginny asked Harry. She was looking down. "Why won't you let me do anything dangerous with you like you do with Hermione and Ron?"

"Because I love you Ginny. I just don't want to lose someone else. I don't really want Ron and Hermione to do this thing with me. But I know that if they think that they are in trouble they will get out of where they are right away." Harry said looking at everyone. "They know how to operated, you don't and I need someone to help me find out where the Hocruxes are, and I think that you are the best one to do that job for me. Now can we drop the subject now?"

"Sorry, I just felt, I don't know, left out." Ginny said. She squeezed Harry's hand, and looked into his eyes.

Hermione, who had been silent all this time turned to Harry and asked him, "Where are you going to go stay Harry? Are you going to Sirius old place or go to Ron's for the summer?"

"Well since I'm the new owner of the Black mansion. I was going o go ask Lupin, or someone if it was all right to go there. Because last time Dumbledore said that it would be too early to go, but that was in the beginning of the school year. But if I can't go and move into the mansion, I was thinking, if it was all right for me to come and stay with you this summer Ron." Harry said.

"Haven't you learned Harry that my mum thinks of you like a son, and anyone that is family is welcomed in our house." Ron said.

The carriages suddenly stopped and they were at the train. "I didn't even feel them start!" Ginny said.

They all climbed out of the carriages and found a seat in one of the compartments. "Well Ron and I have to go to the prefects carriage and patrol the train, we'll be back in a bit." Hermione said pulling Ron up out of his seat, and started to walk out.

"See you then." Ginny said

When Hermione and Ron left everything was silent. Harry and Ginny were both just sitting there and staring at the floor. For about ten minutes they heard nothing outside their compartment. Saw no one walk bye on their way to their compartment.

Ginny once in a while tried to start a conversation, but every time she looked up she saw that Harry was deep in thought and she looked back down again. But Harry wasn't really deep in thought. He was just zoned out, and wasn't really thinking. But he did see Ginny. He thought that he should try to talk, but he didn't know really what to say. So he got up and went out into the hall to see if the snacks were coming around yet. They weren't. So he went back into the compartment to Ginny and sat down.

"What were you looking for?" she asked when Harry had sat down.

"The snacks usually come around this time. Was jut seeing if they were there but they weren't."

"Why are we so quite? We shouldn't be. Is there something wrong?" Ginny said. Ever since the day of Dumbledore's funeral it hadn't been the same between them. "It just feels like your slipping away. I know that we can't be together, but can't we be friends?"

"We are friends."

"Friends talk! We were in here ten minutes and we didn't say a word until now! I want to be able to talk, Harry!" Ginny yelled.

"We are friends, and we are talking! Maybe I didn't talk for ten minutes, because I didn't feel like talking! I have a lot on my mind!" Harry yelled back.

Just then the door of the compartment swung open and in came Ron and Hermione. Hermione closed the door behind her and sat down next to Ron. "What's all this yelling about? We could here it down the hall." Hermione asked Harry and Ginny.

"Nothing, Ginny here is just getting all mad at me because I didn't start up a conversation right after you guys left." Harry said glaring at Ginny.

"I didn't start it! You did!" she yelled back.

"I don't' care who started it! Gosh you guys are acting like little children!" Hermione yelled. "We are almost to the station, and you guys better be pleasant."

Harry and Ginny both looked at the ground and stayed quite the rest of the trip. Hermione and Ron started to talk the rest of the trip. When the train arrived all of them got up and left the train.

Mrs. Weasley was there and greeted all of them with hugs. They all got their trunks and went through the wall. When they all were out of platform 93/4 they said bye to Hermione. She hugged Harry and Ginny and hugged Ron extra long. Then said by to Mrs. Weasley and ran to her parents.

Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and asked, "Where are your Uncle and Aunt?"

"They aren't coming. I have decided to not go back there. But I was going to as you if it all right of me to stay at your house until my birthday. Then I will be going to live in Sirius house."

"Sure! Yes, of course! You can come to our house anytime you want." she answered.

So they set off to the Borrow in an old car they had bought a week ago.


	3. Fighting, fighting and silence

Hey! Well I just wanted to warn you guys that if you like Ginny, you might not want to read this chapter. Well bye!

Chapter 3: Fighting, fighting, and silence.

Harry and Ginny didn't talk to each other for two weeks. Every time they were near each other Ginny gave Harry a nasty look and walked quickly away from each other. At dinner every night Ron would try to start up a conversation so they would talk. But when he started to talk they gave him a mean look and he would slowly start to mumble, and then stop talking. One morning Harry and Ron were out moving the gnomes around and Ron asked Harry what had happened between Ginny and him.

"She was being a annoying little girl. She wanted to know why she couldn't go on the searches with us. And I said that it was because I didn't want her to get hurt. Then after you guys left for prefect duty, we didn't start up a conversation right away, and she started to yell at me for no reason. Then she started to yell about ever since the funeral we haven't talked like we used to. And how were not friends. Then you guys walked in, and we haven't talked since. It's not my fault, she was the one that stared all of it." Harry said while picking up gnomes and throwing them out onto the field.

"Well, you guys have been pretty quiet since the funeral. Even though you guys hang around a lot still." Ron said picking up another gnome.

"We do still hang around a lot still, but she thinks that isn't enough. She just doesn't think that we are friends, even though we are." Harry said walking towards another gnome. "But the weird thing is that she starts holding my hand out of nowhere even though she knows that we aren't together anymore."

"She still likes you Harry. Can't you tell? She doesn't want to brake up, and she wants you to change your mind." Ron said throwing another gnome.

"Well I am not going to change my mind. She should know by now that I won't. I just think that she should just let it go." Harry said. Even though inside it did feel nice when holding her hand, and he did still love her, he even told her that.

"You know she won't." Ron answered.

Suddenly Ginny came up from behind Harry and asked, "Harry, can you come here for a second?"

"Well, I guess." Harry said looking back at Ron. "Are you ok throwing the rest?"

"Yeah, you guys go ahead." Ron said.

Ginny took Harry's hand and dragged him towards the side of the house. "Ginny, I don't think that I need you to guide me to the house. I can walk on my own." Harry said pulling his hand out of Ginny's.

"Well sorry!" Ginny said, turning around. "I don't see what your problem is Harry, but I don't think it is a good idea that we go out any more."

"Wha- what are you talking about Ginny. I broke up with you weeks ago!" Harry said in disbelief.

"You were serious. Well why did you let me hold your hand then. I thought you were kidding about all that. So you let me believe that we were still together for two weeks!" Ginny yelled back.

"I told you that it was too dangerous to be together anymore Ginny! I told you strait out that we were not together anymore." Harry said back. "I thought I made it simple and short so you could get it. We are over, it's not my fault that you don't catch on to things right away!"

"But- You-" Ginny said. "I can't believe it!"

"I told you strait out, if you didn't get it, then get it now. I- don't- want- to- be- with- you- anymore! I think it is too dangerous." Harry said. "But just think in a week you will probably will be with someone else."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you move through guys faster than anyone I know. Every week you have a different boyfriend. Half of them you probably don't even remember. And in a week you will not know me anymore, because you will be with another boy."

"Hey I actually remember all of their names!" Ginny yelled at Harry.

"Did you care about any of them? Do you care about me, or did you only want to get with me because I was famous and you wanted even more spotlight than you did then?"

"So what if I did! You are the only one in the school that is famous! I needed to get the spotlight someway!" Ginny yelled. After a moment it dawned on her what she had said. She got all wide eyed and put her hand on her mouth. "Oh my gosh did I just say that. I didn't mean it Harry, I really didn't! Really you have to believe me."

"Why should I believe you? Ha. That's funny, really funny. Next time, don't get so mad, and think before you say something." Harry said laughing to himself. How could he be so dumb to think that she was really with him, because he was himself? "So Ginny, what else did you do that I don't know about. Did you help Draco fix that thing last year or something? You are into him aren't you? Everyone knows that you liked him."

Since that she had already let it spill about her not really liking him, she just talked freely now, not caring what she said. "I actually did. And I am together with him. That's the only reason why I got with you! Just as soon as school starts I am sneaking out of there and going with him!" Ginny said.

"Do you know the death curse yet?" Harry said.

"No, why, you think I want to kill you."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure. Are we done here? I need to go finish in the yard with Ron. Bye." Harry said smiling; he walked away slowly towards the yard where Ron was throwing gnomes.

--------------------------------------------------

"So what did she want?" Ron asked Harry when they were done in the yard.

"Oh, she just wanted to talk." Harry said taking off his gloves.

"What about?"

"Oh, stuff like her being with Draco, and her only wanting to be with me to get cooler." Harry said calmly. He wasn't really thinking about it. The thing with her is stupid.

"She's been with who! I am going to kill her! She is a family traitor!" Ron said stopping. "I knew she was seeing someone other than you, or at least I expected. But I thought I was just, I don't know, being paranoid."

"Just forget it, I knew that it was just a 'fling'. So, whatever. Who cares, not me." Harry said. It was awful of her to do this. She tricked everyone. But she would pay for what she is doing. She will get caught, and she knows it.

After a long silence Ron started to talk again. "So what are you going to do now? Are you still going to come back to school? Or are you going to go by yourself to go fight Voldemort?" Ron asked. He wished Harry would stay. It is way more fun hanging out with him all the time instead of Hermione.

"I guess I am still going to come back. I still need help. Looking out things, and fighting." Harry answered. They walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione and Ginny talking. Ginny looked as if nothing had happened. Harry knew that he was over the whole thing, but it still bothered him that she didn't care that she had just said the meanest thing you can say to someone that loved you.

Harry walked up into Ron's room and went to his chest and took out the mirror that Sirius had given to him. He looked into it hard and whispered, "What should I do Sirius. Should I move out or stay and have to be around a girl that is going out with the most evil guy?"

Suddenly Harry heard footsteps behind him and put the mirror away and stood up. Ron and Hermione walked into the room and sat down. Hermione had to clear away some junk to be able to sit down on one on the chairs in Ron's room.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Since she had not been around when Harry had explained it to Ron, she did not know a lot of the story. Only the part about Harry and Ginny braking up. Ginny had only had time to explain that before Harry and Ron entered the room.

"Well... The family traitor, known as Ginny. Just broke up with Harry, even though they weren't together. Then after braking up with him, told him that she had been with Draco the whole year, and was just with Harry because she wanted to be popular." Ron said. He saw that Harry wasn't going to tell her about what happened.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly. "Oh... um. Are you okay Harry?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? You know... I feel like a walk, yeah um... I'm talking a walk. I'll be back in like ten minutes. Okay." Harry said. He got up and went to his trunk and got the mirror out from it, then walked out.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They waited until they heard the door close downstairs and then slowly walked down and followed Harry. He walked for a while, and then sat down by a tree. Hermione whispered to Ron, "What's that he has?"

"It looks like a mirror. I wonder why he has a mirror, he's never been the kind to look at himself before." Ron said. It was very strange of Harry to have a mirror to them, but they didn't know what it really was, and how much Harry cared for it.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius" Harry whispered into the mirror. "Why did you leave? I only had a little bit of time with you. It's just not fair; I really need you right now. To help me with Ginny, and Dumbledore. He was supposed to finish it with me. Now I don't know if I should of even taken it about myself to do this." Harry said. A tear went down his face, then another, then another. Soon he was out of control, he couldn't stop.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ron... I think we should go over there. He looks like he needs us." Hermione said.

"No, he didn't want to talk to us before, and he probably doesn't want us to barge in right at now." Ron said. "Lets get out of here, he might see us."

They walked slowly away, not saying any thing to each other. Ron stopped and looked behind him.

"What? What is it Ron?" Hermione said looking back also.

"HERMIONE... RUN!!!!!!!!" Ron said taking out his wand. Hermione ran fast. Only looking back once to see a big flash that came out of Ron's wand.


	4. The Person

CHAPTER 4: THE PERSON

"MRS. WEASLEY!!!! MRS. WEASLEY!!!!!" Hermione yelled when she saw the house. "MRS. WEASLEY!!!!!"

"What dear?" She said.

"Ron... back there Ron and I followed Harry and then... big flash. He told, me to run back. Ron needs help!!!! NOW!!!"

"Run back. Go fast! Help him. I'll be there right away," she said.

Hermione ran back. She heard Mrs. Weasley call Mr. Weasley. She didn't stop. She just kept on running, faster a faster. She couldn't believe it. She had to get there and help Ron.

Finally she came to the spot where Ron had been, stopping she looked around. No one was there! She walked a little bit farther, but didn't find anyone. She fell to the ground and started to cry. She should have stayed and helped him fight whatever it was!

Mrs. Weasley ran up and pulled Hermione up from the ground. She saw Hermione's face and started to cry also, she knew that whatever that was that Ron was fighting had taken him, or worse, killed him!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry got up, mirror in hand, and started to walk towards the Borrow.

Suddenly he heard a voice, he got out his wand and pointed it strait out, ready. Then he heard someone yell "Harry!" he looked around, not seeing anything. Harry saw something in the bushes move. Trying to see past the leaves he saw a figure. His heart raced. What if it was Voldemort! He walked closer to it, ready to fight.

"Harry! It's Ron!"

"How do I know its you Ron?" Harry said knowing that somehow Voldemort could have easily turned into Ron.

"You just have too. Voldemort attacked me! He was looking for you Harry! He's still around here. You need to go and find Hermione and my Mum, tell them you have to go. Tell them where I am!" Ron said weakly.

"No. Here," Harry said walking to the bush and trying to help Ron out of the bushes. He saw his hand and grabbed it. A sharp pain went through his body. He couldn't let go of Ron's hand. Ron was holding it so tight. "RON LET GO!!!!! RON... RON LET GO!!!"

Harry heard a laugh.

"LET GO!!!!!!!"

"Ron left a while ago with my friends. They'll take good care of him for you."

"PLEASE! LET GO!!!!! PLEASE!!!!" Harry was starting to lose the feeling in his arm. He started to cry. Not of sadness, but of pain.

"Oh, I will let go. Eventually." With that he operated holding onto Harry. They spun, and spun. It was horrible! Now on top of the numb hurting feeling, Harry also was getting a sick feeling.

"HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP HARRY!" A voice yelled into Harry's right ear.

Harry opened his eyes to see Ron leaning over him. "Ahh!!!! Get away!!!" Harry said trying to get away. But he couldn't. His arm and leg were like jelly. They wouldn't move.

"What's wrong mate? It's just me!" Ron said confused.

"Get away!" Harry said trying hard to pull himself away.

"What's with you Harry?"

"You! Where are we? Where is Voldemort? You tricked me, he tricked me! They... you... Voldemo-" Harry said getting confused. He stopped short looking around. They were in Ron's room. He looked to the corner, there Hermione and Ginny sat. He still didn't trust them. He felt the hand of Voldemort in his. Scale like; dry, rough, weak, all at once.

A chill went up his spine. "What happened to Voldemort? He was just there, and then-"

"Harry, we didn't see Voldemort. We just found you on the ground on the path. There was no one else." Ginny said walking towards Harry.

"But I saw him, he was there! He attacked Ron, and then tricked me, he took me, he operated and-" Harry said remembering the sick feeling, the pain, the sadness. "I swear, I saw him, he told me that he took Ron and, then took me somewhere. But not really, because I am here."

"He didn't take me anywhere Harry. I'm here." Ron said with a confused expression on his face.

"I swear-" Harry felt faint, he had gotten so worked up that he mumbled swear and went to sleep.

Harry had a dream that he was in a room, square, with no doors and no windows. How strange. He got up, and walked to one of the walls, he ran his fingers against the wall. He walked, all around the room, and didn't find anything. No cracks, no holes, nothing. Then suddenly he heard a noise; there was a CRACK and then a sound of footsteps.

Harry turned around slowly. There, in the middle of the room pacing was Hermione.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked. He didn't dare move towards her, since she might be Voldemort disguised.

"That's what I was about to ask you Harry," she answered, and with that she turned and reached to the wall where a doorknob suddenly appeared, and walked out.

"Wait! Let me come with you! Hermione!" Harry yelled. He ran towards the wall and reached for the doorknob, but it had already gone. Now he was left alone again.

What did she mean that she was about to ask me that question? What is this place? Why aren't I waking up?

"WAKE UP HARRY! WAKE UP FROM THIS DREAM! WAKE UP!" Harry screamed, he needed to wake up, now!

----

"Harry! HARRY! Wake up!" a girls voice yelled. "Harry, you need to wake up!"


End file.
